This invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus which can feed paper sheets or the like, sheet by sheet from a stack thereof. The sheet feeding apparatus is useful in copiers, printing presses, and the like.
In conventional paper feeding devices a stack of paper is horizontally supported, and hence, it is difficult for air to enter between the respective sheets in the stack. Since the top sheet is in intimate contact with the next adjacent sheet, there is a potential for double feeding.